


The Reasons I Can't Stand You

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam and John, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bi!sam, F/M, Fem!Sam, Football Player Dean, It's Mary and Dean, Sam is still a badass just not a hunter, Self Defense Instructor!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Dean Campbell's mother and Sam Winchester's father met, fell in love, apparently, and decided to move in together.Of course, they don't ask their kids if that's alright. Why would they mind?





	1. Chapter One

"I know it's a lot to ask," John said, ducking Sam's right hook, breathing heavily, "but I think you'll like her."

"Bad form, Dad," she huffed out, dropping low. She is, of course, talking about the fact that apparently his new girlfriend and  _her son_ who, by the way, is  _Dean fucking Campbell,_ are coming over for dinner tonight--her Dad and Mary are even planning to cook together--because 'things are getting serious, Sammy; if it goes well they might move in.

She threw a wild haymaker at him, "Bad form, Sammy," he grins, teasing her.

She calls a halt, peeling the Velcro on her boxing gloves off. then the wrap for which she has to use her teeth. "We should probably hurry home. You said they're going to be at our place in 45 minutes from now?"

"Yeah, I did. You okay with skipping a shower until we get back?"

"First shower is mine," she demands.

He huffs a laugh, "You bet, kiddo."

 

                                                                                --------------------------------

Dinner is awkward, that's for sure, but Sam and both adults are trying very hard. "Sam, what happened to your jaw?"

"This? Happened yesterday. I don't use my boxing gear, except gloves when dad and I spar or as his demonstration partner. After the class, I ended up taking a hit in my face."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well some,  _asshat_ ," Sam said, shooting a glare at Dean, who was the best friend of the offender, "thought it was real funny that Dad teaches a self-defense class called Fight Like a Girl. Said girls couldn't possibly fight a guy off no matter what we were taught. I told him to prove it." She smiled beatifically.

That got Dean's attention and he was clearly shocked. "You're telling me  _you_ happened to Gordon's face? He made it sound like he went a few rounds with the instructor!"

Her voice went ice cold. "If he went one single round with my Dad he'd be in the hospital. As it is, he's lucky I laid off him when I did," her expression turned to a sneer. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"Sam," her father warned, eyeing her while she filled a second plate. He sighed, "Mary brought dessert." He grabbed the plate of potatoes right out of her hands. She watches it go, longing clear in her expression.

The cherry pie is 100% worth the loss.


	2. Chapter 2

She likes Mary. She's nice, she's not interested in trying to be Sam's Mom--though the effort for them to be friends has been noted and  _appreciated_ \--and best of all, she makes Sam's Dad really happy. He deserves to be happy. He focused fifteen years on her, solely, and he'd done a damn good job. Never shying away from a hard conversation--her period, safe sex, dating-and generally being a stellar parent. He deserves this. That said, Sam does not think that she's done anything to deserve Dean. Egotistical and loud, he manages to ruin anything he shows up for and worse, only Sam seems to realize this.

She doesn't think things can get worse and then her Dad and his girlfriend move in together.

 _You'll have someone your age,_ John says.  _It will be FUN,_ John says.

It isn't. Dean is not _exactly_ the obnoxious git she knows from school when it's just the two of them; hell twice he was even good company, but his friends are over all the time and it means that she's surrounded by idiots. Dean Campbell is running her out of her own home.

"I swear," she says to Jo, her best friend with benefits, "he's the most aggravating, entitled and frustrating of men."

"Sounds like sexual tension to me. Maybe you oughta fuck him."

"Yes, Jo," she deadpans, "my soon-to-be stepbrother--who I'm not even attracted to--is a completely appropriate conquest." And maybe she's a  _little_ attracted to Dean, because who  _isn't_ , but it's overshadowed by the bit where she hates his guts.

"You can't deny he's hot," Jo counters, "if I swung that way..." she leaves the sentence to Sam's imagination.

"Well, yeah," Sam replies, pulling the smaller girl towards her until she's being straddled, one hand sliding to the back of Jo's neck, "but you don't."

Jo slid her hands beneath Sam's t-shirt, "You barely do."

Sam has always enjoyed kissing Jo but romantic entanglement has never been in the cards for them. Not because they're incompatible or even because they've never crushed on each other, but because Jo is polyamorous and Sam is built for monogamy.

All the same, the sex is great.

* * *

 

Of course, it's not even three months before Dean barges into Sam's room without knocking and catches them together. At dinner Sam is wary, terrified that Dean's going to spill the beans, just because he hates her. The opportunity even arises and she prepares herself for the inevitable but it never comes, Dean passing his uncharacteristic quietness off as not having slept well the night before. But apparently he respects that sexuality is personal enough he's got no place outing her.

At least, she now thinks ruefully, that's what he had  _wanted_ her to think since one of his best friends, Caleb, is standing at her locker, effectively offering to fuck her straight (I heard about your predicament from Dean and, well, maybe you just haven't had good sex with a guy and I mean...if you wanted...) and the worst part is that he genuinely thinks he's offering to help (and it's   _rural_ _Texas_ so what did she  _expect_ ). He's not the last to make the offer, but he's the only one to mean well with it. By the end of the day no fewer than six guys have promised they could 'fix' her.

Well, she's going to fix Dean's damn mouth, that's for sure.

* * *

The first thing Dean notices when he opens his bedroom door for three sharp raps is that Sam is that special sort of pissed where she could not be more calm. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, not really. I just wanted to talk to you. See, I'm just wondering if you can explain why six--count them--- _six_ different people, all friends of yours, by the way," (the conversational tone is terrifying), "came up to me today offering to make me straight via sex. See, not only do I not appreciate your loose tongue, I also don't appreciate people I've never even interacted with trying to get into my pants. And I am fairly confident that neither Jo nor I informed  _your_ friends that I am also attracted to women. You can see, then, how this might be  _your fault._ "

She's right, but he immediately goes on the defensive anyway, bristling at the accusation. "Well, I was a tad surprised and I talked to my friends about it. Deepest apologies."

"Listen to me. I was humiliated and devalued and it's because you couldn't keep your trap shut about something that was none of your business. People that I only know in passing took it as an opportunity to try and get me to fuck them, as if being bi must mean I need some dick--like it's going to magical cure me. And another thing? There is nothing  _wrong_ with me. I wasn't ready, I wasn't gonna do this in high school in  _Texas_. Fuck you."

"I'm sorry," he says plaintively, genuine this time. "I really thought they'd keep it to themselves. I was just shocked and they asked what my deal was and I trusted them and I shouldn't have, but I  _swear_ I never thought that this would happen."

"But it did," she says, voice breaking. "It _did_ and you--you did it. Not that you care, but I really think I hate you for this."

And he actually does care because he's tired of the fighting and his Mom is, too. She had specifically asked him to do his best to get along, and he'd been prepared to deliver. 

He'd fucked that up something fierce.

"Can I fix it? Can I do something to make this right?"

She can sacrifice the grudge-it's like drinking poison and hoping Dean will die, anyway-to get back some peace and her dignity, too. "Make your friends back the fuck off--I mean it. One more of them talks to me, I'll tell Mary what you've done--and make people stop whispering and then we'll see."

It takes him close to a week but he does it.

It takes her close to three months but she forgives him.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a video on Tumblr and the self-defense instructor runs a class called Fight Like a Girl. I just thought it was clever.


End file.
